Changeling
by dragonlots
Summary: As the Kindred Prince of Maine, Dr. Benton Quest has many difficult choices to make. The most difficult, is how to help a tormented Changeling who he's taken into his household or should he put her to death, as tradition demands?


Changeling

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

I do not own the characters or settings from Jonny Quest or Kindred the Embraced. They are borrowed for the telling of this tale.

Race stopped the car at the black iron gate, opening the window and speaking with the guard decked out in a suit, his side arm visible. "Dr. Benton Quest, Prince from Maine."

The guard checked his list, nodded and entered the code. The gate swung open, and Race drove the car around the splashing fountain to the front door. "I hate these meetings."

"As do I," Dr. Quest agreed. "But all the clans nationwide agreed it was necessary."

"Great place for a trap."

"That's why you're here." His charge got out and headed up the stone stairs. Since Dr. Quest attended many state functions, he wore a black suit and looked more like a business man than his normal appearance as a college professor.

His attention got diverted when someone tapped on the window. He rolled it down. "You can park the car there, Mr. Bannon." he pointed to an open area around the side of the Victorian house.

"Thanks." He moved the car away as a limo pulled in behind him.

Race noted the added armed guards at various strategic points, each alert and ready. Once he secured a spot, he smoothed out his suit and entered the house through a side door.

"You must be Race Bannon." He turned to the lovely young woman, with wild dark hair and over painted lips. "I'm Sasha." She smiled. "My uncle is expecting you."

"Which clan are you?"

Her face shadowed. "Brujah."

That surprised him. Normally family was taken into the same clan. He suspected a story, but sensed it was not the time to ask. Entering a large room, his eyes searched for and found his employer, speaking with their host.

"He's not bad looking," Sasha commented. She picked up a glass off a tray as a server passed. "Neither are you."

"You're a bit young."

"I'm taken." Her eyes traveled to the young man standing near Julian Luna, warmth lighting her eyes.

Another odd turn and he wondered what other secrets this house held. Not that their own was much simpler. Luckily, the kids were all in college and neither man needed to hide what they had become.

"You're Venture."

"Both of us are."

"Love to hear about it."

"Not a good time." He moved away from the woman, reminding himself despite her tight fitting gown and attempt at flirting, her relationship with San Francisco's Prince put her off limits. Besides her boyfriend was a Gangrel and he seemed to be Luna's body guard as well. Not someone he wanted to tangle with.

"There you are, Race," Dr. Quest said as he joined the small group before the stone fireplace.

"Needed to park the car."

"And check out the area," Julian added with a half-smile. He held a glass in wine in one hand and extended his other. "Nice to see you again."

He took it and they shook, before he returned to a seeming relaxed state, yet poised to strike if needed.

"Hello, Race," a sultry voice greeted. "Delighted you could come."

Lillie Langtry, the leader of the Toreador clan and who still made him want her. She looked beautiful in a low cut red gown, her brown hair softly styled around her lovely face. A spark of amusement danced in her clear blue eyes. Woman knew exactly how she affected him. Damn her.

"Is everyone here?" Dr. Quest asked their host.

"Not yet. We have a few running late due to flight delays," Julian replied. "Not all are as fortunate as you and I who own private jets."

"I'd heard you recently invested in one."

"A stroke of luck and good timing." He sipped his wine. The Ventrue Prince hadn't changed. Still the classic dark Italian looks, his black hair slicked back and matching his eyes. He wore a tailored suit fitting like it had been made for him, which it probably had been. "I hear you both are excellent pilots."

"Been flying for a long time," Race answered, noticing the red head in the corner, a yellow flower in her hair and floor length purple gown.

Lillie noticed who had drawn his attention. "That's Laura Caine. She's staying with us for a while."

Another woman to stay clear of. Luna seemed to surround himself with beautiful ones.

"You should try the wine," Julian suggested. "It's from my own vineyard."

"Maybe another time." The room began to feel crowded as more leaders entered.

"Relax, Race," Lillie purred, her arm slipping around his. "This is just business."

"My job is to protect Dr. Quest."

"Just as Cash's is to protect Julian." She gave a slight tug and he followed her lead. They headed for a quieter corner. He could keep eye from on his charge and allowed a bit of his attention to rest on the lovely woman.

"You still with him?"

She shook her head. "We had a falling out." A sad smile touched her sensual lips. "Luckily he didn't ask me to move out."

"He met someone."

"It happens." Her gaze rested on him. "What about you Race?"

He laughed with no humor. "I've had to be careful. My ex-wife knows something has changed, but hasn't quite figured it out yet."

"What about your daughter?"

"Harder to hide the change from the kids, but we managed."

"Difficult to believe in such a short time Dr. Quest became Prince of the entire state."

"Not that many people living there and even fewer kindred. He displaced the Brujah boss easily enough and the Kindred fell into place." He smiled. "They were all tired of the conflict and the doc brought peace."

"Same happened here." Lillie didn't elaborate and he didn't ask. "I hear the young people are in college."

"Hadji is going to school in Bangalore while trying to rule as sultan. Jonny is at MIT and Jessie decided on Harvard."

"Close enough to come home on the weekends."

"We're just as happy they only come home on the holidays."

"They bring their laundry?"

He shook his head. "Not normally. They come home to use Quest world and enjoy Mrs. Evans cooking."

Lillie's attention darted to Julian. "They're about to start."

"Time to take my place." He returned to Dr. Quest's side. Lillie rounded up everyone one not a Prince or their body guard, and escorted the group out the door. Cash closed it.

As the host, Julian took his place at the front of the room. "Shall we get started."

Conversation stopped and he nodded at Cash who left briefly and returned with a woman. He guided her to a chair and stood back. She glared at them all, her hands secured in handcuffs.

Dr. Quest sat back in his chair and Race recognized the thoughtful look on his employer's face.

"This woman is a changing," Julian announced.

Murmuring rose and fell.

"It is our duty to decide her fate." Something on the Prince's face told Race the task was not what Julian Luna wanted to do.

"In the past," the Prince for Los Angeles spoke up, "they have been destroyed." His eyes burned red. "I'm surprised you haven't dealt with her already."

"In the past male changelings have been immediately destroyed," Julian calmly corrected. "She's the first female."

"Stop talking about me in the third person," she growled.

Cash moved to strike her. Julian shook his head. "It's her life. She has permission to speak."

"Like I need that from you."

Seattle's Prince rose, his anger plain on his round face. "Show respect for your prince, woman. He could order your death now."

Race's eyes flicked to each face around the table. He read disgust, anger, and boredom. Dr. Quest's however, showed interest.

"I've heard of changelings," he said, his rich baritone, filling the room. "Perhaps it would be better to study her to find out how they happen, rather than killing her."

"Like a lab rat?" She got to her bare feet. Race noticed she was almost as tall as Dr. Quest. Thin with curves in the right places, long black hair and almond shaped and colored eyes. The dress she wore did little to compliment her. "I'd rather face justice from my prince." She knelt beside Julian, her throat exposed.

"She's decided her own fate," the LA prince spat. "Let her be killed so we can go on to other matters."

"I think not," Dr. Quest objected. "Changelings are rare and I think we need to understand them."

A flicker across Luna's face, one Race couldn't read.

"As her prince," Julian said. "It was my duty to present this changeling to the full council. I have done so." He turned to Dr. Quest. "She is yours to do with as you wish."

The doc inclined his head in acknowledgement.

"Cash, remove her and make certain she is ready for transport."

"Immediately." Cash helped her to feet. The woman threw a look at both Julian and Dr. Quest, which Race knew would not bode well for either man.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Benton boarded his private jet, he found the woman chained and huddled on the metal floor. Race closed the hatch, his steel blue eyes asking for his Prince's wishes. Seemed strange the two of them had been together so long they didn't always need words to communicate.

"Unchain her, Race. She's not an animal."

"Consider it done, Doc." He knelt down and freed her. She pushed away, trying to make herself tiny. "I'll start the check list." His long-time friend moved to the pilot's chair.

Benton sighed, knowing the woman had probably been mistreated. "I'm Dr. Benton Quest, Prince of Maine."

"I know who you are," she snapped. "You're going to study me like a specimen on a Petri dish."

"I hope not," he answered, watching her wary and surprised expression. "You'll be more comfortable in a seat." He took the one next to Race and worked to get the jet ready for takeoff.

He watched as she crawled into the seat behind them, securing the belt around her thin middle. With a frown he noticed how pale her skin was. "When did you feed last?"

"I don't know."

He got up noticing the questioning glance Race gave him. Sitting next to her, he said quietly, "I'm not going to hurt you." He pulled off his jacket, not missing her body tense. Benton rolled up his sleeve. Using his long nail he sliced along the vein. "Drink."

Her eyes widened. "I shouldn't…not from a Prince."

"Drink," he ordered again.

Trembling she took his arm and drank. After a few minutes she stopped, wiping her mouth with her sleeve. "Thank you."

"You won't starve in my home and you're not my prisoner."

"I'm not free to leave either."

"You won't be mistreated." He stood up. "What is your name?"

"Lani. Means sky."

"Very pretty." He took his seat.

Race glanced behind him. "She's going to be a handful."

"Maybe. I think she's been mistreated, but not by Julian Luna."

"He is one of the better princes."

They both knew there were worse. When Benton had challenged and killed the old Maine prince, the horrors they'd discovered in the dank dungeon like cellar, they'd never discuss. Clean up had been messy and only a sapling marked the mass grave.

"I want to question her." He glanced back at her. Her eyes flicked timidly around the cabin. "I suspect now is not the right time." He rubbed his beard. "She needs to trust me."

"You don't think she should be destroyed." Race didn't ask it as a question.

"No. Let's get in the air."

"You bet."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Their trip to Maine went smoothly and Race landed the jet with his normal skill. "You go up to the house, Doc, and I'll do the final check and hanger the plane."

"Sounds good, Race." Benton got up and moved to their passenger. "Come on, Lani, I'll show you your new home."

"Prison by any other name."

"Is that what you want it to be?" He had to be patient with her, like he had when Jonny had been very young.

She crossed her arms and tried to scrunch further into the seat. "I don't know why you didn't allow Luna to kill me."

"Because you're Kindred." He wouldn't share the arrangement had been made before he'd even arrived in San Francisco. Julian wanted the woman to live and had put on a show for the gathered princes.

She shook her head. "They never called me Kindred."

"They were afraid and foolish. I am not."

"Maybe you should be."

"It's late, Lani," he said tiredly, "I'd like to get home before the sun rises."

"Fine." She unbuckled her belt and followed him out of the plane.

Two cars had been parked just inside the very large hanger. He got into the driver's side and Lani reluctantly got in the passenger seat. The drive to the house wasn't long and she didn't say a word. After parking in the garage, he escorted her inside to main hall.

"We have guest rooms upstairs." He pointed at the carpeted stairs.

She blinked, like she hadn't understood what he said. "I get a room?"

"As I said, you're not a prisoner."

"Just not free either."

"As long as you're under my protection, no other Kindred can touch you."

"Can you?" He didn't miss the fear in her eyes or her body shivering.

He narrowed his eyes, one of his suspicions confirmed. "I never take an unwilling woman."

A faint flush spread across her cheeks and she fled. He heard her feet on the stairs and a door slam.

"What was that about?" Race asked, coming in the front door.

"Means I have a lot of work to do."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Benton stood in his office, watching the sun rise over the deep blue ocean. Shades of yellow and pink danced across the sky as it rose seemingly out of the waves. Light bathed his office and he reluctantly closed the outside shutters to protect him from the life giving, in his case deathly, rays.

Sitting at his desk, he pulled out his laptop to check messages. One waited in his inbox and he smiled, clicking on it.

 _Hey, Dad, hope you and Race aren't too bored rattling around that old mausoleum. Hope he's making you work out every day like he promised me he would. Tell him hi for me._

 _Classes are going okay. This week has been entertaining because there have been alumni visiting and telling us all about the wonderful things they've done since they've graduated. One guy is working at a think tank in LA and showed us how to use everyday items to make stuff. Profs weren't too happy with him. Said he shouldn't give us ideas. Like we don't have any as it is._

 _I really like Boston. It's real historical and now that I'm older I appreciate the various tours we took when I was much younger. Really helped me in my history classes when we covered the Revolutionary War. Did you know the Back Bay used to be filled with water and they reclaimed the land? Cool, huh?_

 _Jessie is doing great at Harvard. We get together when we can and catch up on each other's lives. Last time we talked she was going on a trip with some of her friends to the cape. Hope they had a good time._

 _I have talked with Hadji. Guess he's finding being a sultan more than he thought it would be. Always busy and says the only time he has to himself is when he's asleep. He misses us._

 _Not sure if I'm coming home for summer break or not. I know it's several months away, but there's an internship with the think tank I mentioned earlier. I'd really like to go for it and it will look good on my transcripts._

 _I miss you, Dad. Makes me glad we had all those talks we did before I left for college. It prepared me for the changes coming in my life._

 _Give Bandit a treat for me, huh?_

 _Jonny_

Speaking of Bandit reminded Benton he needed to pick the bull dog up from Mrs. Evans. He hadn't known how long he and Race would be in San Francisco, so he'd asked the older woman to look after Jonny's furred best friend.

Luckily, Bandit hadn't reacted to him, or later Race, as if anything had changed. He still followed them around, enjoyed pets and took treats from them. He never had to dispose of the dog and he knew that would have broken his son's heart.

He heard a light knock on his door. "I'm going to bed, Doc. Need anything?" His friend stuck his head in the door.

"No. I'm good. Thanks, Race."

"How's Jonny?"

"Doing well. He's talking about spending the summer in LA. Some sort of think tank is offering an internship."

"Might not be bad idea. Last time I talked with Jessie she had a similar offer at a local lab. She was really excited about it."

"I hate to say it, Race, much as I miss them, it's almost better they're not here."

"Meaning they're not targets used to strike at you."

He nodded, rubbing his eyes. "It was on thing when had enemies like Dr. Zin, Rage or Surd, but now," he got up. "It's much worse."

"Maybe you shouldn't have challenged the Prince."

"I didn't have a choice."

"Yeah, I know, Doc." He pointed upstairs. "Heard anything out of our guest?"

"Not a peep. I figured I'd check on her when I go up to bed."

"She's not as young as she looks."

"I did notice. My guess Lani is in her late thirties."

"Pretty though."

"If her reactions are any indication, she's been mistreated."

"Wonder how Luna got her." Race rubbed his jaw.

"No idea." That wasn't true. Luna had told him the entire story. He didn't think it wise to share the ugly truth.

"House is secure. Sleep well."

"You too."

Race left, closing the door behind him. Benton looked back at his laptop, deciding to shut it down. Afterward he'd go to the kitchen and pour himself a glass of blood. The woman hadn't taken what she needed, but enough to drain some of his strength. He needed to replace the loss.

After he'd quenched his thirst, he went upstairs, stopping to knock on Lani's door.

"What do you want?" she shouted. He could hear the terror in her voice.

"I'm just checking on you to see if you need anything. May I come in?" He waited to see how she'd react.

He heard the lock unclick and she peered fearfully out at him. She wore the same garment she'd arrived in. He'd have to make certain she got some new clothes. With a nod, she stepped back, and he entered the room.

Her almond eyes watched him uncertainly, as if afraid he'd suddenly turn into a creature she'd have to try to fight off and lose.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked gently.

"As I can be."

"Tomorrow we'll see about some new clothes."

She glanced at what she wore. "If you want."

"Lani," he took a step toward her. She backed away, looking like a trapped animal. He stopped. "I have no idea what has happened to you." Partly true. "I assure you that you're safe here."

"He…they all told me that."

"In this case it's true.'

"Said that too."

"Did Julian Luna?"

She caught her lower lip in her teeth and shook her head. "He just said he'd do what was best for me."

The San Francisco Prince had done all he could for Lani. He'd sired Benton and knew enough about him to know the woman would be well cared for. "Then he has fulfilled that promise."

"What are you going to do with me?" Her tone challenged, yet he could hear her terror.

"Figure out what causes changelings."

"Lab rat!" she spat at him.

In her mind it would probably seem like that. "I'm just going to run some tests and x rays."

"You're going to cut me." Lani shuddered, her hands going to her chest.

"No. I'm not." There had to be a way to win her trust. "How long have you been Kindred?"

"Don't know. Not for sure."

A couple of tests would tell him how long, if he could get her trust him enough to allow them. "I'm not going to do anything for a couple of days. First off, new clothes and shoes for you."

She hid her bare feet under her robe like dress.

"Then I want to make certain you're well fed."

Her face paled. "Fatted calf."

He got the reference. "Never in my house." Benton turned to leave. "Before I forget, tomorrow Bandit is coming home. He's my son's dog. You're not to hurt him, in any way. Do I make myself clear?"

"A real dog?" She took a wary step forward. "I like dogs. I had one growing up."

He hadn't thought of Bandit as a possible way to win her trust. "They I'm sure you'll enjoy having him for company."

A smile snuck out on her face. "I'm sure I will."

"I'm glad. There's blood in the fridge."

"Don't like it cold."

"You can always drink from me."

She gasped and looked desperately around her. The idea terrified her for some reason.

On impulse he crossed the room and caught Lani by her shoulders. She pushed against his chest and tried to kick him.

"Listen to me," he said firmly. "I'm not going to hurt you neither is Race. As long as you in my house you are protected and safe. Do you understand me?"

She shivered and he could almost feel her fear. He wanted to comfort her like a frightened child and knew she wouldn't accept it.

"Do you understand?" he repeated.

Weakly she nodded.

"Get some rest. We'll talk tonight." He released her and left, closing the door behind him. He heard the lock click into place. If it made her feel safer, then so be it.

He muttered a curse under his breath and went to his room. A quick shower and he dressed for bed, closing the shutters so he could rest. Vampires did sleep, just not like his human form. The dreams he had were like nothing he could put into words.

Closing his eyes he dropped into the strange world of undead dreams and felt his body grow icy cold as if buried under the earth for the final sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Where do think you're going?" Race demanded using his hand to keep the kitchen door closed.

"Let me out of here!" Lani stomped her foot and tried to look like she should be in control, or at least, that's how he read her expression.

"You stay right here until the doc says otherwise."

"Meaning I can't leave until he's experimented on me." The look of fear in her almond eyes almost made Race relent and let her go.

"He's not going to experiment on you. Just run a few tests."

"Same thing." She turned toward the main hallway and gasped.

"Morning, Doc," Race greeted, removing his hand and crossing his arms over his red shirt.

Dr. Quest's brown eyes were unreadable. A knack he'd picked up very quickly after becoming Prince. Made whatever he planned not easily seen by potential enemies.

"Morning, Race," he returned, his attention shifting to the coffee pot. The doc poured a cup and sipped the dark liquid.

Old habits died hard and Race poured a cup as well, leaning against the marble counter.

"Where would you go, Lani?" Dr. Quest asked, taking a seat at the end of the island near the hallway entrance. He took a drink of the brew watching the woman closely.

Her eyes darted between the two men like a trapped animal. "Anywhere I can."

"I told you that you are safe here." The doc took another drink. "I have no intention of harming of you."

"I heard that so many times…" the protest stopped. Race hadn't missed the flash of red in the Prince's eyes.

"Sit down, please," he quietly ordered.

Lani hesitated before complying. Her gaze rested on the counter top.

"There are several tests I wish to do. We'll start with an overall scan."

The woman shuddered.

"In a few days I'll take some blood and tissue samples."

Lani swallowed, her hand running over her arm.

"I want you healthy and strong." Race watched as the long nail all Kindred had appeared and he sliced a vein. "Lani, drink."

Meekly she got up and drank, sealing the cut with her tongue. "What is your wish, Prince?" She stood still, like a servant awaiting an order, her eyes never meeting the doc's.

"Look at me."

She shook her head.

"Lani, look at me." When she didn't comply, the Prince gently lifted her chin. "I don't know how you were treated in the past. All I promise is that you will not be hurt." He removed his hand and she backed away.

"Can I go?" He nodded. She bolted for the door and they both listened to her feet on the stairs.

"She's terrified, Doc." Race finished his coffee.

"For good reason."

"Any ideas on what happened?"

"No." Race knew his boss was lying. No doubt he'd learn later why. "Julian didn't either." Dr. Quest placed his cup in the sink. "She needs some clothes."

"I asked Mrs. Evans to pick some up today while she's out. Guessed at the size."

"It'll be better than the robe she's wearing and hopefully make her feel more…normal."

"Hope so. She's going to fight you every step of the way."

His friend sighed. "It's unfortunate. We work so hard at the masquerade to appear human so we don't bring attention on us as Kindred."

"From some of the stories I heard, hunters and slayers were common in the old days."

"There's still slayers." Or so the stories went. "My fear is if we let her go, she wouldn't live very long."

"From a slayer or from us?"

"Both." He headed out the back door. "I'll be in my lab."

"You should feed, Doc."

"When I come back." He went out the door. No doubt the Prince would take the underground tunnel to the lighthouse to protect himself from the sun. "One myth true," Race mumbled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hours later, Benton glanced up and realized the sun had set. He put aside the computer simulation he'd been working on, wishing the kids had been there to help him. They all had a knack for programming.

Given his change and Race's, it actually was safer for them to be away in college. Jonny had begun to pick up some differences from what the young man had grown up with. Benton had no doubt his son would have figured it out and had no idea what might have happened. He wanted his son to live a normal life, not become Kindred.

He took the tunnel back to the house and came in through the mud room and kitchen door. Since her car wasn't parked in the driveway, he assumed Mrs. Evans had gone home. He only had his housekeeper come every few days to clean and run needed errands.

Race sat in the main family room, a book open in front of him. The fireplace crackled and popped adding a homely sound to an otherwise overly quiet house.

"Think we'll ever get used to it," his friend asked.

"Eventually." Benton sat down on the brown couch. "I've heard others call it the empty nest syndrome."

"Yeah." Race closed his book. "No kids making noise and getting into trouble."

Bandit rushed into the room, his short tail wagging.

"Hello, Bandit," Benton greeted, reaching down to pet the bulldog. "Where have you been all day?"

"Sleeping on Jonny's bed. Mrs. Evans has taken to feeding him in there, too."

"That's not good for you boy." He picked the dog up and placed him on his lap. No doubt he'd be brushing fur off his tan pants later.

"Didn't know Kindred had dogs."

He glanced up to see Lani standing in the room, wearing a pair of jeans and a red T shirt. At least she had sandals on her feet rather than being barefoot.

"Thanks for the clothes." She'd pulled her long hair back in a ponytail and had put on some simple earrings.

"You're welcome."

"Mrs. Evans is nice. Human though."

"She's been working for me for several years and is off limits."

"I figured." Lani shifted restlessly.

"This is your home," Benton reassured her.

"At least until you tire of me," she mumbled.

"Lani!" he snapped.

She jumped like a skittish rabbit, terror in her eyes.

He calmed himself, knowing he needed to feed. Blood would improve his disposition.

"Come here, Bandit," Race called. The dog jumped down. "Let's you and I go for walk? How does that sound?"

Bandit barked and dashed toward the front door. Race followed, sending a meaningful expression between Benton and Lani.

"I'm going to feed." He got up. "Afterward I want to run a quick scan on you."

"Like I said lab rat."

"Stop referring to yourself that way." His temper flared. "I don't know exactly what happened to you in the past, but I will never treat you that way." He forcibly calmed himself. "I only want to understand exactly what a changeling is and help you survive." He found himself standing in front of her. "You understand that don't you?"

She nodded, backing away from him, the look of fear on her face, making an impression on him.

He growled and went to the kitchen, calming down after he'd drank a couple pints.

Damn her! Could she not comprehend how important she was? How he wanted Kindred to stop killing changelings?

Her soft steps caused him to look up. Lani stood in the door, looking scared to death, yet determined at the same time. "You said something about a scan?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The quiet of the woods, which Race enjoyed, was shattered by Bandit's excited barking. He smiled fondly and with a shake of his head went to see what had the dog had found. "What is it boy?"

The bulldog growled. Race squatted down, his improved eyesight picking up the faint impression of a boot. He'd been trained to track back in is military days and followed them to the edge of the woods before they vanished. His nose detected faint unmistakable scent of Kindred.

Bandit made an inquisitive noise. "Yeah, we had company," Race agreed. "Come on, Bandit." He turned back toward the house knowing the dog would follow. Once inside the white dog headed for the kitchen where a secondary feeding mat had been placed. Making sure both water and food were full, Race went in search of his employer.

No doubt Dr. Quest would be in his lab in the light house. Race walked the underground tunnel, coming up in the lowest level. He took a short flight of stairs and then climbed a ladder the main floor.

Sure enough, the scientist was there, in one of the smaller labs, running a quick scan on their houseguest. Race could see her gripping the edge of the table, her knuckles clearly showing against her pale skin.

"How'd you get her to agree?"

A faint smile appeared nearly hidden by the Doc's red beard. "She volunteered."

"Still scared."

"But managing to control her fear, at least for this test."

"What happens when it's time for the rest?"

"Baby steps, Race." He turned off his more advanced version of an MRI machine. "All done."

"Really?" The woman sat slowly up and stared at the two men.

"Really," the Doc reassured her using his best bed side manner. From past experience treating patients, Race knew the tactic well. "It'll take me a few days to analyze the data."

Lani shivered. "Then more tests."

"I'm not going to dissect you."

She blanched and looked like she might run.

"Just a few samples to verify my findings. I'll discuss those with you later once I know what type of tests I need to run."

Race stood near the door, ready to grab the woman if she ran. He knew the Prince wouldn't do anything to harm her.

"Promise?" Did he hear a faint trace of hope?

"Promise," Dr. Quest agreed. "Why don't you go up to the house and watch TV or read."

She nodded and edged past both of them, looking at them before running down the hall.

The doc sighed. "That went better than I expected."

"What did they do to her?"

"Luna had nothing to do with it." The doc had that look again. There was more to her story. "He followed Kindred law to the letter by presenting her to the Princes." Dr. Quest pressed a button, Race assumed to start analyzing the data. "Lani recognized him as her Prince so she accepted what he decided."

"Instead of killing her."

"Exactly. There's no law that Kindred should kill changelings. Tradition dictates that."

"Fine line."

"And Luna knew it." Dr. Quest rubbed his eyes. "There are things I suspect, but can't prove."

Several images floated into Race's mind, none of which he liked. "Do you think she was forced?"

"Possibly. I've already tried to put her mind at ease about that."

Race looked in the direction Lani had fled. "Should never happen to a woman. If I find out who…"

"That's makes two of us."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A storm broke over the house. Lightening flashed and thunder shook the upper levels. Bandit yelped and dove into Dr. Quest's lap. He gently soothed the dog, trying to calm him. "I don't blame you. I never liked these storms either."

Yellow and orange flames flickered in the brick fireplace. Brief light lit up the family room and Benton could see the ghosts of games past and hear the laughter of his children when they'd been younger. He remembered the happiness celebrated in this home after the tragedy of his wife's death when Jonny had turned twelve.

He pushed the memory away. Even now, years later, Rachelle's loss felt like a sharp dagger plunged into his heart. His bed remained empty, no matter how many women had been willing to share it.

"Locking up for the night, Doc."

Pulling himself out of his bleak memories he nodded. "Thank you, Race." He didn't miss the faint giggle. "Trish here again?"

"Yeah."

Trish, a Kindred woman, had taken a liking to Race and often spent the day with his friend. Since he was gentlemen, Benton never asked what they did.

"See you after the sun sets."

"Night, Doc." Race's steps receded, ending in a door being closed and a lock click.

Bandit's head rested on Benton's leg. While he really couldn't really feel the dog's warmth, he certainly heard the steady heart beat and sensed the blood flowing in those tiny veins.

"Why haven't you eaten him?"

He slowly turned his head to see Lani standing in the door, her stance being one of instant flight if she felt threatened.

"He's my son's dog."

"You mentioned him before." She hesitantly took a few steps into the room, her eyes fixed on the pictures over the mantle.

"I remember." He'd warned her about the leaving the dog alone.

"Does he know?"

"No."

"How did you keep it from him?" She touched one of the frames, looking a Jonny's young face, his blond hair in his blue eyes, proudly showing off his surf board.

"I wasn't embraced until his junior year in high school."

"I'm guessing he's in college now."

"Two years and still not sure what he wants to do with his life." Several agencies had tried recruiting his son. None had succeeded. Yet.

"I remember being his age, not sure of where life would take me." She faced him. "Kids are smart. Surprised he didn't figure it out."

"It took hard work on my part, and Race's, to make everything appear as normal as possible."

"You embraced your friend."

Damn! How had she figured that out? "Yes."

"Risky."

"Necessary." Race had helped plan how they could keep their secret from the kids until they'd all left for college. While it had proved difficult, it hadn't been impossible.

"Who embraced you?"

"Julian Luna." He stayed on the couch, watching her expression, certain if he made a move toward Lani, she'd bolt. "What about you?"

She glanced away. "Doesn't matter." Her fingers danced over the other frames. One of Hadji and Jonny, the day his younger son had finally turned sixteen and gotten his driver's license. Another of Jessie and Jonny having a snowball fight during Thanksgiving. The last being of Hadji with his mother Neela in Bangalore. "A nice family." She sat in front of the fireplace. "Are you going to embrace them?"

"I'd prefer they live long lives with marriage, children and their dreams."

"Did you choose?" she almost whispered.

He had, but not for any honorable reason. After the tests results he'd gotten by the specialist he'd gone to see, Benton knew a major heart attack could strike at any moment. Benton feared he might not live to see his son graduate high school. He couldn't leave Jonny with no surviving parent, despite knowing Race, as guardian, would have taken good care of his son.

"Not for the best of reasons."

The longing look on her face made him wonder if she'd been given a choice. "At least it was yours to make." Her eyes met his, before she broke the contact. "Julian said you're one of the good Princes."

"I wonder what his definition of good is." Benton knew what he'd had to do to keep the clans in line and prevent any conflict from breaking out. Some of his actions he preferred to forget.

"You haven't hurt me."

"I told you I wouldn't."

"Will these other tests you want to do…hurt?" She sounded similar to Jonny every time he'd received a shot. His brave son hated needles.

"I'll perform them as painlessly as I can."

"Guess that's the best I can hope for."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He loved his car. Race had restored it and put a few tricks into it to combat various enemies who might come at them, including a type of flame weapon good for killing other vampires. Hopefully he'd never have to use it to protect the Doc, his Prince.

His Prince. That brought a smile to his lips as he grabbed the polish, a rag, and worked the wax into his car until it gleamed. Glancing up at the night sky, he knew every star and constellation up there. Tonight the moon hung low in the sky with Venus sparkling not far away.

"Looks good, Race."

He glanced at the front door where Dr. Quest stood. That was the very spot where Race had been changed into Kindred, a decision he'd never regretted. He vaguely remembered the painful death before feeling the power and heightened senses he'd acquired. His first taste of blood had been the Doc and then a woman he chose not to remember. Race had figured out it was better not to remember every meal and where it had come from.

"How'd it go?" He asked, leaning on the hood, the black car fading into the night.

"Smoother than expected." The Doc's face held a knowing look. "Remembering?"

"Hard not to," he replied shifting uneasily. "I almost killed you when you told me."

"Just as glad you didn't."

"Why did you allow Luna to make you Kindred?"

The Doc sighed. "I had my reasons."

"Don't you always."

"Going out for a ride, Race?"

"Thinking about it." His hand caressed the sleek lines. "Been awhile."

"I see you finally fixed the damage done by Surd."

"Gave me something to do." The nights could be long and repairing his car had kept him occupied and away from the beating hearts he could always hear when the kids had been there. Took all his control not to sample their blood.

"I had a hard time too." He wondered at Dr. Quest's uncanny ability to figure out what he was thinking.

"You and I made an agreement. We both kept it." Race reached into his pocket for the keys.

"We love the children."

"Yeah." He opened the door and slid behind the wheel. "Be back later."

"Be careful."

"Aren't I always?"

Benton laughed. "You really want me to answer that?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Nice car."

Benton turned to see Lani standing on the stairs. Her body seemed more relaxed and he smiled at the change. At least some progress had been made.

"He's worked for a long time to repair it."

"Obviously enjoys driving it." She cocked her head to the side, looking at him speculatively. "Is there an attachment between you two?"

"Not the way most think. Race and I are friends and business partners."

"Nothing more?"

"No." He smiled slightly. "Race is dating several women. I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't picking one of them up tonight."

"Huh." She took a step toward him. "Yet you embraced him."

He nodded. "I'm his sire." Benton remembered the care he'd had to take to stop at the right moment and feed his own blood to his friend.

"Most Princes surround themselves with Kindred they've made. Julian is the first I've seen who didn't."

Benton wondered how many princes she'd been around. "Julian Luna is a powerful Prince respected by most. Even me."

"You're a powerful Prince too." She crossed her arms over her chest. "No one argued when you, well, took me."

"I think they were grateful they didn't have to carry out the death sentence, despite their demand for it."

She shrugged. "I'm tired of feeling like a frightened unwanted child."

Unwanted? If Benton had his way he would have taken her already, yet had told her the truth. He would never share his bed with a woman who didn't want to be there.

"You're not unwanted." He couldn't keep the huskiness out of his voice.

Lani took a step back. He expected her to run for the safety of the house and she surprised him when she stood her ground. "Really, Prince?"

He glanced away from her, aware of the animals all around them, predators and prey, like Kindred and humans. "I'll never lie to you."

"Huh. That'll be a first."

"I do want you to share about the Kindred who embraced you and your experience of it." He looked at her again, his desire for her growing. "Only when you're ready."

She must have caught his double meaning because her cheeks flushed. "We'll see." Lani went back inside.

"I suppose we will."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Trish giggled when Race nibbled at her neck and he tucked an arm around her pulling her close, glad he kept a blanket in his car for impromptu 'picnics'. "Glad you were free," he whispered in her ear.

"How long have we known each other, Race?" Her cool fingers traced the line of his jaw.

"Since I became Kindred."

"And no doubt for many years to come." She pulled away and he released her. "Does your daughter know?"

"No. I'd prefer to keep it that way."

"You and the Prince both." She straightened her clothes. "One day you two might have to make a choice neither of you wishes."

"Hopefully never." He had no desire to see Jessie become what he was. She deserved to live a long life fulfilling her dreams, which he hoped included a husband and children. He found himself looking forward to possible grandkids.

"Perhaps." She shook her head, probably trying to tame her long curly hair. Trish leaned over him, her lips just inches away. "You are an enjoyable lover."

"As you are." He had to admit Trish was his favorite, knowing both of them saw other Kindred and a rare human.

"Good." Her weight settled on top of him as she kissed him deeply.

He forgot about everything else except pleasing the woman with him during the dark of night, as they tasted each other's blood and explored other pleasures unique to the Kindred.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Benton heard Race's car engine and smiled slightly. His friend had been out all night. Not unusual, particularly if he'd gone to see Trish.

"Race Bannon is home," Iris, the house computer reported.

"Thank you, Iris." His eyes scanned the MRI he'd taken of Lani, seeing a few differences between a changeling and Kindred. The organs were better preserved and a bit more blood flowed in her veins. "It's a start," he murmured.

"What is?" Race asked as he entered Benton's office.

"First test results from Lani." He glanced up noticing some bits of grass in Race's hair and dirt stains on his pants. Benton had no intention of asking.

"See differences?"

"A few. I need to run more tests."

His friend glanced around. "Where's Lani?"

"Went to bed about an hour ago." He shook his head. "She's pretty, Race, and I'm afraid I made her uncomfortable."

"You haven't desired a woman for a long time," Race commented. "Why her?"

"I have no idea." He shook his head. "I hope she allows me to run the other tests so we can better understand changelings."

"You're a Prince. You don't need her permission."

"I'm not a tyrant."

"No. You're strong and take action when you need to."

"Won't argue there." He saved the results. "I'm going up to bed."

"I'll do a security check and then get some rest."

"Night, Race."

"Night, Doc."

Benton took the stairs to the second floor and made his way to his bedroom at the end of the hall. Closing the door, he took a quick shower and checked the window coverings. No need for a bit of sunlight to sneak in and make short work of him.

Settling under the covers, he reached for a pillow, putting it beside him. Poor substitute for his wife, yet he'd used it almost every night since she'd died. His nose picked up the faint scent of her and he closed his eyes.

"Rachelle, I miss you."

Almost he could her voice answer. "Goodnight, my love."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Benton loved the view out his office windows. The sun had already set with the full moon shining down upon the ocean, appearing as if were part of the water itself. Bright light illuminated the compound. He could clearly see the lighthouse and grounds, his memory conjuring early days when the children ran across the lawn chasing each other and laughing.

"You can see everything from here."

Turning slowly, he found Lani standing next to him, her eyes fixed on the beauty below. Tonight she wore a simple blue sundress and he frowned as he noticed the scars across her upper torso and back.

She noticed his gaze and looked down. "My father did that."

He wanted to reach for her and half raised his arm. She noticed and took a few steps away. "Why?" Anger burned in his veins.

"I was bad."

His fingers clenched. "I doubt that."

Lani sent him a side long glance. "Mother ran away. Father had three girls to raise. He got lonely."

Reading between the lines, Benton had a very good idea what her words meant. "Was there no one you could go to?" He kept his voice soft, hoping to draw the truth from her gently.

"Only the church." She rubbed at her eyes, trying to hide her tears. "They called us evil temptresses."

Gave him a basic time line possibly, making her older than Julian, who had become Kindred in the late 1800's.

"I ran away, but I was only good for one thing." She moved around his large wooden desk, standing closer to the windows. "I worked in taverns mostly, the streets when I had no choice." Hugging herself she went on, "I met a man. He told me he could make it so no one could hurt me again. When I woke up I felt pain like I never had before."

He closed his eyes remembering the wrenching pain as his body died and morphed into Kindred. Once it had passed and he'd fed, it had lessoned after a few hours. Julian had been there to help him through it. Whoever had made Lani had discarded her.

"How did you learn to survive?" He moved closer, hoping he didn't spook her.

"By accident. I nearly killed someone and the men hunted me." Her body trembled. "I wouldn't feed until I couldn't stand it anymore."

"How did you end up in San Francisco?"

"I got grabbed by a crazy man. He kept me in the trunk and would take me out and…do awful things to me." Her voice dropped. "I don't know how many times I died and he brought me back."

Benton knew how she'd been found. Her captor had taken her to the Golden Gate Bridge with the intent of throwing her into the bay. The gangrels had been hunting the monster, since he'd killed one of them. He'd never asked Julian the outcome of the meeting beyond they'd brought Lani to the Prince to care for.

"That… thing… told Julian I as a changeling."

He suspected she meant Deadalus. The nosferatu lived in basement of Julian's home and practiced ancient arts.

"What happened when he did?"

"The Prince treated me kindly. Didn't want to do what he had to."

"Why do you think you're here?" He stood next to her, making no move to touch Lani.

"You told me for tests." She gazed at him, almost meeting his eyes.

"We want to understand changelings yes," he agreed. "Julian knew you'd be safe with me."

"He should have killed me." Her eyes looked out at the full moon.

"He didn't want to."

"The Prince had every right."

"A Prince can also grant mercy."

"Why would anyone do that for me?" Her bewildered tone tore at his heart.

"Whatever happened in the past, it doesn't matter." Benton wanted to comfort her. It was all he could do not to touch her. Not to wrap her in this arms as he had when Jonny had nightmares.

"It matters to me." Lani turned and fled.

"Dear, God," Benton murmured, sitting down on his desk chair and putting his head in his hands, the moonlight reflecting off his reddish-brown hair.

"Everything okay, Doc?" Race asked. He heard the other man's light footsteps approach his desk.

He shook his head. "Worse than I thought." Raising his head, he said, "It might have been more merciful to kill Lani."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Doc hadn't shared what Lani had told him, but the haunted look in his friend's brown eyes, told the entire story. Whatever she'd suffered had been horrific. "Anything I can do?" He still had contacts in various agencies who could help.

"What happened to her was a long time ago. Most are dead now." He got out of his chair. "I need a drink."

Race followed Dr. Quest down to the kitchen where he unlocked the liquor cabinet and poured himself a scotch. "You want some?" He shook his head. The Doc gulped down the glass and scowled. "Problem is it has no effect on me."

"What did you say about force of habit?"

Benton chuckled. "Even as a mortal drinking never really solved the problem."

"So what are you going to do about Lani?" He leaned against marble counter top.

"At least run a few tests. When we first became Kindred I took samples from both us. I'll have a baseline to work from."

"That's how we discovered we heal quickly."

"A good discovery that has served us well." He decided to switch subjects. "Jonny says Hi. Neither he nor Jessie may come home for the summer."

"Jessie mentioned the same thing when she called." He'd talked with her earlier in the evening.

"I hope we raised them well."

"We did, Doc."

His friend glanced around. "Have you seen Bandit?"

"He's probably on Jonny's bed. I'll check when I do rounds."

"I should probably hold a conclave and talk with the primigens." Dr. Quest sighed. "I'll call Megan and have her set aside one of the conference rooms at Quest Enterprises."

"She'll probably ask you to come in and sign paperwork." Megan usually grabbed either of them when they were in the office. Race knew they'd been fortunate to hire the young woman as their admin.

"Probably."

A quiet fell over the two men. Not uncomfortable. They didn't always need to talk.

Race frowned. "This going to be what it's like, Doc?"

"The children are moving on with their lives as they should. You and I have a new path in front of us. We should make the most of it."

Bandit raced into the kitchen, barked wildly, before sliding around and dashing out to the main hallway. Race felt a faint breeze and smelled the forest. "What the devil!" Before he followed the bull dog to discover the front door wide open. Bandit stood in the entrance, barking.

"Race, what is it?"

"Where's Lani?"

"I'll check her room." The Doc hurried up the stairs.

Kneeling down, Race looked around for tracks. He moved outside, looking for impressions. None could be found.

"She's gone," the Doc reported.

"Damn." Race shook his head. "We'd better go after her." He started to move forward, but Dr. Quest grabbed his arm.

"Maybe we shouldn't. She's been running a long time."

"So just let her run?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"For now. I have no idea if she can put her past behind her or if she's going to continue to run from it. Only Lani can decide that."

"What are going to tell Luna?"

"The truth. He'll understand."

"You could declare a blood hunt." Race knew it would put every Kindred on her trail. If found, they'd kill her and solve the problem that way.

"No. She doesn't deserve that." The Prince sighed. "I hope she remembers at least briefly, someone treated her well. Maybe if she does, she'll come home."

Author's note: I wanted to see what Dr. Benton Quest and Race Bannon would be like if they were both Kindred and how that would affect their characters. I deliberately removed the kids as I know many parents struggle when the house is empty and I wanted to share some of that experience here.

The ending surprised me. I had no idea it would go that way, but I have good instincts as a writer to know it fits. There are some adult themes here, but no details.

There may be some typos, etc. I do edit, but don't always catch everything.

I wrote this most of this story as a warm up piece as I was also writing a romance novella at the same time. My romance is done and submitted to the publisher. Waiting to see if it will be accepted. Yes, I can work on more than one story at a time.

If you would like to see a continuation of this tale, please let me know. Reviews are nice and I appreciate them when I get them. If you like this Jonny Quest story, I have written several. Feel free to check them out.


End file.
